1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dieting plates, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dieting plate arrangement provided with compartments of predetermined and selective volumetric capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dieting plates and partition plates in the prior art is well known. The dieting plates of the prior art, however, have heretofore failed to provide a means of selectively and quantitatively determine compartments and their associate capacities, dependent upon individual needs in a dieting scenario. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,127 to Hong provides a conventional compartmentalized plate formed with a fixed divider dividing the interior of the plate into predetermined portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,312 to Sekuler provides for a child's feeding dish utilizing arcuate sides about a planar bottom formed with compartments therewithin.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 281,849 to Cantor provides for a diet plate formed with arcuate divider walls forming a compartmentalized interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,070 to Fry provides for a plate formed with projections extending upwardly from the bottom surface of the plate to form compartments within the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,284 to Lyon provides for a compartmentalized plate of conventional construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved dieting plate arrangement wherein the same addresses both the problems of providing compartments of conventional fluidic measurements for use by individuals on a predetermined diet, as well as addressing the problem of enabling arrangement of the compartments as desired.